Happy Birthday, Celrock!
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: The Rugrats characters celebrate Celrock's birthday.


Author's note: I present to you, Fanfiction readers, my first birthday story of the year!

As some of you may know, I am writing this story because a popular Fanfiction user, celrock's, birthday is tomorrow. However, because tomorrow is a Monday, it is unfortunately likely that I will not be online, which is why I am uploading her birthday story today.

I also wish Boris Yeltsin, another Fanfiction user, a happy belated birthday! I had indeed sent him a message saying 'happy birthday,' on his actual birthday, though I wish him a belated one because I was unable to write a story for him.

With this story, I wish celrock a happy birthday, and hope that the day goes very well for her once it comes!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Rugrats; Rugrats belongs to Klasky Csupo. Zack belongs to celrock, as does his Aunt Celeste, while Peter belongs to TheWarioMushroomKing.

 **Happy Birthday, Celrock!**

As the cold, wet, snow fell in Yucaipa, Celrock walked up to the residence of King Peter Albany. He had invited her to his kingdom for reasons that he had not stated in the letter that she had received a week ago. While she at first believed it to be a prank, since it was rare for Peter to randomly invite her over to his kingdom, it was soon confirmed by Peter himself that yes, he did want her to arrive at his kingdom on that very Saturday morning.

Standing near the door, she rang the doorbell.

'I wonder what this is about,' she thought to herself.

She could hear loud footsteps throughout the kingdom. She assumed it to be Peter rushing over to answer the door.

Her assumption was proven correct about thirty seconds later. The door was quickly opened, and there stood Peter, dressed in his Confederacy suit.

"Why, hello, Celrock, we're all glad that you could make it today," Peter said.

Confused, Celrock raised an eyebrow.

"We?" She asked.

Suddenly, the babies, adults, and the authors hopped up, smiling at Celrock.

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

Appreciative and surprised, Celrock marveled at them.

"Is this for my birthday?" She asked.

Boris-Yeltsin, whom had been hiding underneath the table along with Olaughlinhunter, nodded.

"Yes, we all planned this out for your birthday," Boris-Yeltsin clarified.

"So, did the surprise work?" Peter asked her.

Celrock smiled.

"Yeah, it sure did, because I'm both happy and surprised!" Celrock noted.

She felt much more shocked once she saw Nairobi-Harper sitting in one of Peter's many chairs, laying out plates in the middle of the dining table for lunch.

"Nairobi-Harper? You're here?"

In response, she chuckled.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry that I haven't been here in a long time. School has really been taking over my schedule lately, which is why I'm glad that it's the weekend. I haven't been uploading much, but I definitely wouldn't have missed your birthday, Celrock."

Celrock sighed of relief.

"Well, that's great to hear, because you've been on so very little that I'd been wondering whether you dropped off the face of this planet or not."

The two shared a good laugh over this before the babies walked up to Celrock.

"Happy birthday, Celrock," they all said, excluding Angelica.

"Thank you so much, you guys, I really appreciate all that you guys are doing for me," Celrock replied.

Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, and we're very sorry that Angelica hasn't wished you a happy birthday," Susie apologized. "She's just been sitting over there with her arms crossed ever since she got here."

Celrock frowned, though all truth be told, she hadn't expected Angelica to be in much of a good mood. It seemed that every time there was a party, Angelica found some way to be grumpy.

"Well, Susie, I'm sorry about that, too, and I hope that by the time that we eat lunch, she'll be in a much better mood," Celrock told him.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Celrock!"

Hearing her name, Celrock turned around, searching for the voice. She saw TCKing12 standing there, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Oh, well, looks like I'll have to be going, as TCKing12 is calling my name. There's a good chance that I'll see you guys during lunch, assuming that we'll be staying that long, and if not, I'll see you guys right before we say our goodbyes."

The babies nodded, and as Celrock walked over to TCKing12, Zack spoke.

"I hope that Angelica doesn't ruin Celrock's birthday party," Zack said.

Of course, Kimi stood up for Angelica, as she always did.

"Angelica wouldn't do that," Kimi insisted. "She's not that bad. Plus, she cares about Celrock just as much as we do, she doesn't wanna ruin Celrock's party."

"Kimi, she's ruined every other party that Peter's thrown," Zack reminded her. "I'm surprised that her parents – and Peter – even let her come this time. She's already in a bad mood, so who's to say that she won't ruin this party, too?"

Tommy hopped up and onto his feet.

"Well, we can't let that happen," Tommy stated. "Celrock doesn't deserve that, but just like Zack said, there's a good chance that it could happen. I think that we should be on the lookout for Angelica during the whole party."

The others nodded, with the exception of Kimi.

"But really, guys, what if Angelica just stays to herself the whole time?" Kimi asked. "It would be really unfair of us to be watching her the whole party to see if she messes up just once."

"Kimi, just like Zack said, Angelica's ruined every other party that she's been too, so would it really be that much of a stretch for us to think that she'll ruin this one?" Susie asked.

Kimi sighed.

"Well, I guess not," Kimi replied, deciding to go along with it.

"So then, it's settled," Tommy clarified. "We'll be on the lookout for Angelica today to make sure that she doesn't ruin Celrock's party, because Celrock just doesn't deserve that!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Kimi had joined in with them, which made her feel guilty, though she tried her best to ignore the feeling as they all turned around to watch Angelica, whom was standing in the corner of the room, reading a magazine and scowling.

'Maybe this won't be that bad,' Kimi thought. 'We don't really have to do anything unless Angelica does something bad, and I don't think that'll happen, no matter what they say.'

With this thought in her head, Kimi smiled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, were the adults and authors, all of them conversing with each other and wishing Celrock a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, Celrock," TCKing12 said to her as soon as she had come over.

"Thank you," Celrock replied with a smile.

"I just wanted you to know that lunch will be in about fifteen minutes," TCKing12 told her. "Peter and Didi are working their hardest to make sure that lunch is the very best, and Nairobi-Harper, along with Boris Yeltsin, brought a special dish that they thought you'd enjoy. I must say, it smells like it's coming along well."

"I agree," Celrock stated, "and I'm flattered to know that Nairobi-Harper and Boris Yeltsin will be cooking up a dish that they thought I'd like. I'm sure that I'll love eating it, along with everyone else!"

TCKing12 nodded.

"Yes, and I hope that you enjoy the party."

"I can tell you now, TCKing12, that yes, I will," Celrock assured him.

With that, she walked over to the other authors to speak with them. She was pleased to see olaughlinhunter.

"Well, hello, olaughlinhunter!"

Olaughlinhunter turned around, joyous, with a cup of water in his hand.

"Hello, Celrock, and, happy birthday! I was surprised when I received emails from both Peter and Nairobi-Harper about the party, as I hadn't heard much from either of them lately, but I was also happy because you deserve the best celebration possible."

"Awe, now, thank you so much, olaughlinhunter, and yeah, I hadn't heard much from them, either, but Nairobi-Harper checked in with me two days ago, telling me that she was excited for what Peter had planned, though I couldn't get her to say much more about it than that, so it seems that, you were all trying to keep my party a secret, not that it is one anymore."

"Yeah, that is, more or less, what went on, and it was hard for some of us trying not to tell you."

"Yeah, I can see how, considering that some of the people at this party have issues not telling things in their daily life."

The two chuckled, before olaughlinhunter asked Celrock a question.

"So, Celrock, what will you be doing tomorrow, on your actual birthday?"

"Well, olaughlinhunter, this is a very interesting story, but I had a birthday celebration with my family yesterday, and tomorrow, I'll be reading out a paper that I have due at my college, and giving a presentation on it. That day will end my fall semester, and, I won't have to return to school until January twentieth of 2016, which will start my spring semester."

"Wow, you're right, that was very interesting, and you're lucky to have such a long break. I'd been talking with Nairobi-Harper earlier, and she told me that her fall semester ends on the seventeenth of this month, and she won't be returning to school until January fourth of 2016, giving her a much shorter break. My schedule is very similar to hers, as my break won't be lasting as long as I'd like for it to."

"Very sorry to hear that, and I wish just as much as you guys do that your break was longer, since high school is hard work and school can be very distracting."

"I agree, and, in case we don't see each other before then, I wish you a happy break and, of course, as I'd said earlier, a very happy birthday."

Celrock's smile widened.

"Thank you so much, olaughlinhunter, and once your break comes along, I wish you a happy break, too."

Having said that, the two walked off to speak to others at the party.

Celrock noticed Sovietlollipop standing, drinking a cup of water, and was about to speak to him, before a bell rung. It was a rather frightening sound at first, though everyone then realized that it was only Peter's bell.

"Hello, everyone," Peter announced. "Lunch has now come. My servants present to you a humongous chocolate cake that they'd been baking for the past two days. I must thank them for this, as this means that everyone will not only have a great serving, though, if she'd like to, Celrock might even be able to carry home the cake."

They were all puzzled until two servants walked into the room, carrying a large chocolate cake. It looked to be delicious; harboring what any lover of chocolate cake would consider being nearly the _perfect_ amount of chocolate.

"Wow," most said in awe.

The ones who did not say this were speechless, wondering how anyone in the universe had managed to make a cake so very large.

"How are you guys even gonna cut that thing in half?" Angelica mumbled.

However, her mumble did not go past Peter's ears, and he replied.

"Fantastic question, Angelica," he told her. "Well, that's where my new invention comes in handy. We'd begun planning Celrock's birthday party around a month ago, on November fifteenth. We'd deduced that it would be wonderful to have a humongous cake at this party, though I decided not to ask my servants to make anything until I'd built something that would be able to cut the cake into fourths. Therefore, I spent a full two weeks making sure that the invention was what it needed to be – sturdy, good looking, and necessary. It took me two weeks to find everything that would assure that my invention turned out to be all of those things, and therefore, on the thirtieth, I told my servants to begin finding the ingredients to make Celrock's birthday cake, and that they had nearly two weeks to do this. I was lucky – we were lucky – when they came back four days ago with the news that yes, they'd found all of the ingredients, and yes, they'd be able to begin baking Celrock's birthday cake for the party and making it as large as it possibly could be."

To prove himself correct, Peter pulled out the invention that he'd spent two weeks making and showed it to everyone.

"I have quite a few prototypes in the basement."

It was about a minute later that Boris Yeltsin and Nairobi-Harper walked into the room. They were both wearing aprons that read 'Bakers for life.'

"Well, we see that Peter has introduced the chocolate cake to you guys, though we'd wanted for you to know that we have not only made dishes for lunch, though also that, if you're not much of a fan of chocolate cake, we'd spent some of our time yesterday helping Peter's servants make vanilla cake," Boris Yeltsin explained.

The two moved out of the way and allowed Peter's servants to carry out the vanilla cake that they'd made.

"Why, I must say that that was excellent planning," Didi stated, "and it's nice for people to acknowledge that not everyone likes chocolate cake."

Didi herself had never been much of a fan of chocolate cake, preferring vanilla.

It was then, after everyone had finished awing at the two giant cakes, that sovietlollipop noticed the two dishes in Boris Yeltsin and Nairobi-Harper's hands.

"Oh, so those must be the two dishes that you guys made," sovietlollipop remarked.

Nairobi-Harper smiled at him.

"That's right, sovietlollipop," Nairobi-Harper said. "And we're going to introduce these dishes once Peter has cut both cakes."

As if on cue, one of Peter's servants walked in with a ladder. Peter gave them a thumbs as a 'thank you,' and climbed up the ladder to cut the first slice of chocolate cake.

"This slice," he announced from high up, "will be for celrock."

Claps could be heard as Peter cut the slice of chocolate cake carefully.

"Thank you so much, everyone," Celrock said.

With slow steps, he walked down the ladder, with Celrock's plate of chocolate cake. To everyone, it seemed that the steps were taking millions of years, as they would all be excited to see Celrock eat a plate of her cake.

Once he'd reached the last step, he was about to hand Celrock her chocolate cake with a smile on his face – until a small hand snatched the plate out of his reach.

"It's mine!" Angelica shouted.

She managed to gulp half of the cake down before her parents came running over to her, furious.

"Angelica, this is Celrock's party!" Drew shouted. "We would have expected better behavior from you, and then you eat Celrock's cake? That's it, missy, you are most certainly not getting a new Cynthia doll, there will be no desert for a month, and you should not expect an invitation to Celrock's birthday party next year!"

"Your father's right, Angelica, we're going straight on home," Charlotte stated angrily.

As Angelica howled, Drew picked her up and turned around to Peter, who was just as shocked as everyone else at the party was.

"Peter, we really are sorry about Angelica's behavior and will make sure that she's rightly punished" –

"But it's not fair! I deserved the first slice of cake, not her!"

Susie, fed up with Angelica's behavior, spoke up.

"No, Angelica, you didn't!" Susie shouted at her. "You know good and well that Celrock deserved the first slice of cake! This is _her_ party, not yours!"

"Yeah, right, Carmichael!"

"Well, it's not like we didn't have a feeling that this would happen, anyway!"

"Whaddya mean, Carmichael!?"

"We were going to try and make sure that you didn't do anything because you're always ruining parties! We didn't want you to ruin Celrock's, but go ahead and take a look at what you've done, Angelica! Take a look at Celrock and see how she feels about you eating the slice of cake that was supposed to belong to her!"

'It can't be that bad,' Angelica thought furiously, scorning.

She rolled her eyes before glancing over at Celrock. Once she'd glanced, though, she found it difficult to take her eyes off of Celrock. It took her no more than two glances to realize that Celrock, one of the nicest authors on Fanfiction in general, was _enraged_.

There stood Celrock, her face red and her eyebrows scrunched together. Angelica could see that she was not only disgusted by her behavior, though also incensed with her for the same reason. She'd never seen a sight that was scarier, and she was nearly one hundred percent certain of that.

It was even more frightening to see that she was also disheartened. As a four-year old, Angelica couldn't help but quickly ponder how one could be sad, angry, and disgusted at the same time.

'Is that even possible?' Angelica asked herself.

"Drew, Charlotte, Angelica," Peter whispered, "I think that you all should leave… it'd be for the best."

Hearing these words come out of Peter's mouth made Angelica flinch. It made her realize just how badly she'd acted; she'd never thought that she'd see anyone be as disappointed in her as they were now.

As her father began to walk out of Peter's kingdom with her, Angelica glanced at Kimi.

"Help me," Her eyes whispered.

'Kimi always stands up for me, even when I do really bad things like now,' Angelica thought. 'She'll help me out. I know that she will.'

It made her feel even more upset once she saw Kimi glancing back at her and not saying a word. Kimi stared at her silently, her facial expression showing that she was even more disappointed in Angelica than everyone else at the party was.

'Oh,' Angelica thought.

As she, her father, and her mother walked out of Peter's kingdom, the door slammed behind them.

No one at the party could have felt anymore defeated. They had expected and wanted for Celrock's birthday party to be pleasant, not the mess that it had become.

"Well everyone… I'll see to making sure that Angelica and her family do NOT attend any of Celrock's next three birthday parties, or any party that I throw from now on," Peter stated. "We all understand just how unnecessary that was, and I'm certain that no one wants to talk much more about it after this, correct?"

Everyone nodded silently.

"Celrock, I'm very sorry for what just happened, and I will cut you another slice."

Celrock nodded, sadly staring at the ground.

"I think that maybe our presents will cheer her up," Chuckie whispered.

"Yeah, what Angelica did was unbelievable and we all know that Celrock didn't deserve anything like that," Tommy whispered to them.

"Uh huh, you guys won't even believe just how much I wanted to yell at Angelica, but, well, looks like Susie beat me to it," Zack whispered.

"Well, Angelica did need to be told off," Susie whispered. "Someone needed to tell her eventually that we're getting sick of her behavior."

They quieted down once Peter came down the steps with Celrock's second slice of cake. He walked over to her slowly, to assure that he wouldn't drop it. He set it down where Celrock was sitting.

Once again, claps and cheers could be heard, which nearly made Celrock smile.

More and more slices of cake were delivered until everyone at the party had had a slice of either chocolate or vanilla cake. As everyone began eating their slice, Nairobi-Harper and Boris Yeltsin stood at the front of the table, smiling with their dishes in their hands.

"Well, I brought banana bread," Nairobi-Harper announced. "It's a recipe that my mom would make for me all the time when I was little. She rarely, if ever, makes it for me anymore nowadays, since she seems to never have time to do so, what, with work and all, but I still managed to remember the recipe after a quick search on the Internet last week, and, well, it's because of that that I present to you banana bread! Once Boris Yeltsin has announced his recipe, we will come around serving our dishes to you guys."

She stepped back and allowed Boris Yeltsin to announce his recipe.

"Well, everyone, I'd made garlic bread, " Boris Yeltsin explained. "A wonderful recipe passed on from a dear family member, my grandmother. It's a type of Italian bread, and, well, we hope that you like our recipes."

After Boris Yeltsin had told the people at the party this, the two began walking around, asking the residents whether they'd like a piece of their food or not. Very few people said no, some for sensible reasons, such as Dil being little and Didi wanting for him to eat things that he was used too, while others for non-intelligent reasons – for example, Phil and Lil rejected the banana bread because it had the word 'banana' in it.

"Let's try not to be too risky if it has bananas in it," Lil whispered to Phil.

The serving process took only about five minutes, and once Nairobi-Harper and Boris Yeltsin were done, they each found a seat at the dining table. Once he was sure that they'd finished passing out goodies, Peter stood up to make an announcement.

"Well, everyone, I must say that, before we eat this fantastic serving of chocolate and vanilla cake, garlic bread, and banana bread, along with wonderful beverages such as, juice, soda, and, for the adults, wine, we should all wish Celrock another happy birthday," Peter stated. "After all, doesn't she deserve it?"

"Yes!" everyone said.

"Well then, why don't we tell her that?"

Feeling a mixture of embarrassment and happiness, Celrock smiled somewhat as the shouts came.

"Happy birthday, Celrock!"

"Guys, I really can't thank you enough for the party and all. It's just so great!"

"We're glad to hear that, Celrock. It's exactly how we wanted it to be – well, except for, y'know… but… yeah."

There weren't many other conversations aside from that until Nairobi-Harper began speaking to Boris Yeltsin.

"By the way, Boris Yeltsin, I'm still very sorry about not attending your birthday party," Nairobi-Harper apologized. "I just had too many assignments to get there, though I do believe that Rosie still gave you your present, right?"

"It's alright, Nairobi-Harper, since you did still send me a 'happy birthday' message a few hours after the party, and, yes, I received your fantastic gift from Rosie," Boris Yeltsin assured her.

Nairobi-Harper's eyes and smile showed the glee that she felt from hearing this.

With the exception of a few side conversations, lunch remained mostly quiet. By the time that lunch had ended, most plates, excluding the babies', had rid of any food, including the leftovers.

DemonAloisTrancy noticed this and commented on it.

"Well, it looks like we were all very hungry," DemonAloisTrancy remarked, chuckling.

"Sure does," Celrock agreed.

"As much as I agree, I do believe that it's time for Celrock to open her presents," Peter noted with a smile.

Didi's memory seemed to spark from Peter noting this.

"Oh, yes, the presents, why, I'd nearly forgotten about it, though the one that Stu and I bought for her is in my purse right now," Didi stated. "I'll make sure not to reveal our present until we're in the other room, however."

"Understandable," Peter replied as they walked into the other room.

Once they were all in the large room, they settled down on either the couch, or, if the couch lacked enough room, the floor.

"Alright, Celrock, why don't you sit right here?"

Peter pointed to a seat that was near the large bag of gifts that everyone at the party had contributed to. Celrock nodded and sat down.

"Whichever present comes out of the bag is the one that you'll open," Peter explained.

To show that she understood, Celrock nodded.

"Okay, looks like I'm about to see what the first one is."

She slowly took the first present out of the bag. On the side was a tag that read _'sovietlollipop.'_

"So, looks like sovietlollipop's gift will be the first one that celrock receives," TCKing12 clarified for those in the back of the room who could not see.

Everyone glanced over at sovietlollipop, whose smile was extremely wide.

"Well, let's see what wonderful gift sovietlollipop got me!"

Celrock opened the box, tearing through the wrapping paper. Once she'd torn through all of the paper, she gasped at the gift that lay there before her eyes.

"It's a Sugar Maple Leaf Night Light!" she gasped.

"Why, I've heard of those, they're apparently very popular, Celrock, so congratulations!" Didi said.

"Thank you, Didi, and a special thanks to you, Sovietlollipop! I'd been hoping for one of these, since it's apparently fantastic, according to the reviews that it'd gotten on Amazon."

"You're welcome, Celrock, glad to see that you like the gift."

Celrock put her hand into the bag once again and pulled out a large gift that said ' _From Kira, Kimi, Chuckie, and Chaz.'_ She found that they were astrology pillows.

"This one is from Kira, Kimi, Chaz, and Chuckie," TCKIng12 once again told those in the back.

"Oh, wow, the images are beautiful!" Celrock exclaimed.

"Yes, I'd gotten the idea from Kimi-san and I's hometown," Kira explained with a chuckle. "They are very popular where we live, and we had no doubts that you'd enjoy them."

"Well, Kira, I can tell you now that I will enjoy them."

Beaming, Celrock placed the four pillows onto the couch for her to take home later on. With that, she reached into the bag again, only to see find a small box. The small tag read ' _From Nairobi-Harper.'_

"This gift is from Nairobi-Harper."

With glee, Celrock tore off the paper. Her eyes glistened once she saw the gift that Nairobi-Harper had gotten her; a sapphire snowflake necklace.

"Why, Nairobi-Harper, thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

Pleased to hear this, Nairobi-Harper smiled.

"Well, as you know, I've been watching 'Steven Universe' a lot lately, and, well, with all the talk of gemstones on that show, I'd thought that maybe you'd like to have a Sapphire necklace, and, well, since Christmas is almost here, I thought that you'd like it even more if it were a sapphire _snowflake_ necklace."

Celrock wrapped the necklace around her neck.

"Well, Nairobi-Harper, I can tell you that sapphire might now be my favorite gemstone, even though I don't watch the show."

"Pleased to hear so."

The next gift, Celrock found, was from Phil, Lil, Betty, and Howie. Smiling, she, after ripping the wrapping paper off, pulled it out of the box. There she saw 'Madlibs.'

"Oh, yes! I used to play this game all the time. Haven't seen any Madlibs around where I live lately, nor have I played Madlibs in a very long time, but I've got to say that I absolutely love these!"

"Whelp, Celrock, we can't feel prouder to hear that. Well, I used to play Madlibs with Howie myself, before we had the pups. We'll probably play it with them when they're old enough to know what an adjective is and all that."

"I bet that that'll work out extremely well. Thank you so much, guys."

Having said that, Celrock reached into the bag to see what her next present was. She saw that it was from Boris Yeltsin.

"Yay, I know that this one will be good."

She was correct; she was met to a portrait of star constellations.

"Wow, where'd you get this?" she asked in awe.

"I found it while searching through my basement," Boris Yeltsin explained.

"Well, Boris Yeltsin, I can tell you that I love it!"

The next present that she opened had been from Tommy, Didi, Stu, and Dil, which Didi had taken out of her purse.

They had bought her a guitar, along with a booklet that showed where each note was and other important things.

"Thanks, you guys, I've always wanted to learn how to play!"

"You're very welcome, Celrock."

After this, Celrock opened olaughlinhunter's present. It was a rare Rugrats doll.

"Oh my, olaughlinhunter, this is wonderful! I haven't seen one of these in years!"

She was so gleeful that tears of joy were nearly falling.

"Well, you are one of the greatest Fanfiction authors of all time, so I put in my money to buy it," He replied, smiling.

She smiled at him as she pulled another present out of the box. It was from Susie and her family. The box consisted of not only one present, though two; the first present was the full Dummi Bears DVD set, while the second present was a hand-made vase.

"Susie and I made the vase at a mommy daughter group, and, of course, the Dummi Bears DVD set – which hasn't actually been released yet – came from Randy," Lucy explained.

"Well, Lucy, Randy, Susie, I've got to say that I love it, and I'll be sure to watch the DVD set as soon as I get home, if I'm not too tired, and the vase will have a very special spot in my home."

With clear excitement, Celrock reached into the bag, prepared to open the present that Peter and TCKing12 had delivered together. However, her facial expression dropped considerably once she felt nothing inside of the bag. She'd barely realized that Peter had disappeared, though he returned as she gasped.

"It's alright, Celrock, TCKing12 and I do indeed have a gift for you," Peter said. "You probably didn't notice, though it was being worked on as you opened your presents."

With that, he placed down his invention.

"It's… a toy car," Randy said.

"Yes, that's what it physically appears to be," Peter said. "However, it is actually a driverless car."

Gasps could be heard as Peter used his remote control to make the car a size larger.

"You see, Celrock, click on the 'HUMONGOUS' button if you ever want to drive this and you'll see that it'll turn many sizes larger."

Celrock was speechless; ever since she could drive, she'd wanted to have such a car, and there it was, in front of her eyes.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Celrock whispered once she'd found her voice.

"We're always glad to please you, Celrock."

The two shared a hug.

"I swear, Peter, you're a genius."

"Thank you, Celrock, it's fantastic to know that you think so."

Once they'd finished exchanging these words, TCKing12 stood up to announce something.

"The party is now officially over, though before we all leave, I believe that you guys know what needs to be said."

"That is correct, TCKing12, we do," Peter stated.

"Happy birthday, Celrock!"

After wishing Celrock good luck, the guests began leaving. Celrock, after putting her new driverless car inside of her pocket, began to walk out the door.

"Goodbye, everyone, and thank you SO MUCH for this party!"

She smiled as she walked home.

'Today was great,' she thought, 'and it seems that I'm appreciated by the fandom. I've never felt any happier, especially with this new driverless car. Even though I did have to walk far to get here, it was worth it.'

It was thanks to the surprise party that, on that day – December thirteenth, 2015, Celrock walked home joyously.


End file.
